Shingeki no Fluff
by HighQueen
Summary: The Advance of Fluff. Collection of ErenMika MikaEren fluffy oneshots. A partner piece to 'Shingeki no Smut' in a sense, except for that this will be purely fluff, devoid of anything M-rated. Some will have a plot and some won't. Taking requests. Chapter 5: Eren and Mikasa's relationship takes a step further after the events of manga chapter 50.
1. Sick

_Disclaimer: I don't own 進撃の巨人_

_Author's Note: I've been a bit sick for the past day and a half, just sort of rolling around in bed and being fussed over. Actually it's been kind of wonderful, especially since I've had my laptop with me the whole time. Of course, my SnK-obsessed mind connected this to 'hm, I wonder what would have happened if Eren was sick when they were kids...' and then this happened. _

_This story is a oneshot (or two separate oneshots) - the first takes place before the fall of Wall Maria, probably a month or two after Eren saves Mikasa. The second one takes fifteen years after, much in the future, presumably after all the Titans are dead and everyone is living happily ever after (...yeah, like that will happen). It's really just a pointless little thing I felt like writing, don't expect any major character development or plot as such. _

_I decided to expand this into a fluff collection because I may get the urge to write more random ErenMika fluff at some point later, and I felt this would be more convenient than publishing multiple unrelated ficlets as different individual stories. Unlike Shingeki no Smut, this is not going to be M-rated stuff, though like that story, I am open to taking requests._

* * *

**Sick**

* * *

"Eren. Eat your food."

"No."

"Eren, you have to eat if you want to get better."

"No. I'm not hungry."

"Eren! It's for your own good!"

"No!"

The little boy scrunched his face, his green eyes screwing shut as he shook his head vigorously.

"_Eren_!" his mother yelled, finally losing her patience. "Listen to me for once, will you!"

"No! I won't! Where's Mikasa?" Eren asked crossly. "She should be taking care of me right now. Where did she go?"

Carla sighed, placing the bowl of freshly cut apples on his bedside table. "I sent her to collect wood. She'll be back soon-"

As if on cue, there was a sound of the front door closing.

"I'm home," Mikasa's voice rang out from below.

"Mikasa!" Eren yelled.

"Quiet," his mother scolded him. "I'll go and get her."

Carla left her son's room, and headed downstairs, where Mikasa was unloading the wood she had collected.

"Welcome back," Carla said quietly.

"Is Eren feeling any better?" Mikasa asked immediately.

"He would if he listened to me. But he refuses to eat anything, or even drink medicine."

Mikasa sighed, shaking her head. "Typical Eren."

"He's asking for you," Carla said. "Look after him, please. I have some urgent errands to run. And make sure he eats."

"I will." Mikasa nodded.

* * *

When Mikasa entered the room, Eren was sitting upright in bed, staring at her out of bright green eyes.

"I'm sick," he announced.

"I know, your mother told me," Mikasa said, sitting on the edge of the bed. "I thought you were making it up in the morning, just so that you could get out of doing chores."

"No, I wasn't. I was sick then and I'm sicker now. It's all your fault."

"My fault?" Mikasa was taken aback. "You're the one who's not eating or having medicine!"

"Well you were supposed to be taking care of me." Eren crossed his arms, pouting slightly.

"I'm sorry. I was busy doing all _your _chores," Mikasa pointed out, holding the bowl of fruit out to Eren. "Eat."

"Nope. Not hungry."

Mikasa sighed, picking up the fork, stabbing an apple slice, and bringing it to Eren's mouth.

"What are you doing?!" he jerked his head backed, hitting it against the wall in the process. "Ouch!"

Eren's eyes stung with tears, his bottom lip jutting out. "Mikasa! That hurt!"

"Why are you telling me?" she sighed again, before bringing her hand to the back of his head, rubbing it gently. "Better?"

"A little bit," Eren said sulkily.

She held the fork to his lips.

"No," Eren shook his head furiously. "I'm not hungr-mmf!"

Mikasa shoved the apple piece into his mouth, and he glared at her from under his brown bangs as he ate it.

"You don't have to feed me!" he raged at her once he had swallowed it. "I'm not your baby!"

"Will you eat it yourself then?"

"No!" was the obstinate answer.

Mikasa brought another piece to his mouth, and he glared at her, but opened his mouth slightly, allowing her to feed him.

"You're so annoying when you treat me like a kid, you know," he told her after five minutes of her feeding him.

A tiny smile stretched across Mikasa's lips, and she didn't respond. Eren noticed, however.

"What are you smiling about?" he demanded.

"Nothing."

"Are you laughing at me?" he pouted, puffing his cheeks. "Because I'm sick? I bet you are. That's mean!"

"I'm not, Eren," she told him soothingly, patting his shoulder. "Here, there's just one piece left. You'll eat it, won't you?"

Eren glared at her again, but acquiesced, swallowing the last piece.

"Good," Mikasa said approvingly. "Now drink your medicine."

"Never! Medicine is for weaklings," Eren declared, leaning back into his pillows. "Me, I don't need to drink that crap."

"Whenever soldiers falls sick they aren't allowed to return to the front lines until they drink their medicine."

"You liar! You really think I'll fall for that kind of thing?!"

"It's true."

"And how the heck would _you _know?"

"...Hannes-san told me."

"Bullshit."

"Eren," Mikasa said, with an edge of warning in her tone. "Just drink it. If you don't, I'll tell your mother, and she won't let you leave the house."

Eren scowled at her, but snatched the little cup out of her hands, making a disgusted face as he swallowed the liquid.

"It tastes gross," he sputtered, "and you're a traitor! Always complaining about things. I'll stop telling you stuff."

"Hm."

Eren was silent after that, leaning back against his pillows and closing his eyes. Two minutes later, his eyes flew open again and he all but bounced out of his bed.

"Where are you going?" Mikasa asked sharply.

Eren beamed at her, stretching his arms as he headed towards the door.

"Well, you know, that medicine stuff tasted like shit, but I actually feel a lot better now," he said cheerfully. "Okay Mikasa, let's go get Armin and head to that spot by the rive-aahh! Hey!"

Mikasa shoved him back into bed, pushing him forcefully against the pillows as he struggled pointlessly against her.

"Bitch!" Eren glowered at her, as she tucked his blankets securely around him. "I don't know why the heck I wanted _you _taking care of me. You're worse than mom."

"You wanted me to take care of you? Really?" Mikasa asked, her cheeks heating up slightly.

"Not anymore," Eren sulked, before narrowing his eyes and peering at her. "Are you okay? Your cheeks look red."

"I - I'm fine," Mikasa batted his hand away as he made to touch her forehead.

"You better not fall sick. That would suck, because who would take care of you then? Since I'm sick too?"

"Hm..."

"Though, it might be fun, 'cause then you'd be stuck in here with me all day."

"Mhm."

"We could sneak out together though."

"Not happening, Eren."

"But _why?!" _Eren whined. "Mikasa, I'm _bored. _Hey, get one of those books Armin lent us, I wanna read it."

"You'll strain your eyes. Besides, you need to sleep."

"Seriously?" Eren huffed. "You're no fun! Why are you still here anyways? All you do is nag me, and never let me do anything I want!"

"I can go get Armin if you want," Mikasa said, her eyes slightly downcast.

"No, no, I was kidding," he muttered, tugging at her wrist. "Don't look all sad like that!"

"Your hand is really hot," Mikasa said suddenly, before pressing a palm against his forehead. "Eren! You're burning up! And you said you wanted to sneak out!"

"Heh heh," Eren snickered, before pushing her hand away. "I'm fine!"

"You have a fever."

"I don't!"

"Wait here," Mikasa said, suddenly standing up and heading towards the bathroom.

"Oi! Where you going?"

She came back in two minutes, carrying a napkin and a bucket of water.

"Lay back," she ordered him.

"What are you doing?"

Mikasa didn't answer, dipping the cloth into the bucket, before wringing the droplets out of it. She placed the cool, damp cloth against Eren's forehead.

"Ah! That's cold!" he scowled at her as she began wiping at his face. "What are you doing?! I told you not to baby me around!"

"I - my mother used to do this to me," Mikasa said softly. "When I was sick. It's supposed to help the fever go down."

"Oh." Eren's green eyes widened, before he relaxed back into his pillows. "Well, uh - it does feel kinda nice."

He didn't protest after that, lying still and letting her dab at his face as he watched her unblinkingly.

"What?" Mikasa asked after a moment.

"Nothing."

"Too bad your father isn't here. He would have known exactly what to do."

"No, it's okay." Eren gave her a small smile. "You're doing a good job. I'd prefer you anyways."

Mikasa ducked down to drop the cloth into the bucket so that he wouldn't see her blush.

"Shall I get Armin to give you company?"

"N-no. It's okay. He'll just eat my head. One person doing that is enough, don't ya think?"

Mikasa smiled, adjusting his covers.

"You should sleep," she told him.

"Nah, not tired," Eren hugged his knees to his chest, curling up under the blankets.

"Are you cold?"

"No."

"You're shivering."

"Just a little bit! No big deal - hey, Mikasa?! What are you doing?"

Mikasa had pulled the sheets up and was getting under the covers next to him.

"It'll be warmer," she said simply.

"But I'm sick! You shouldn't sleep in the same bed as a sick person! You'll catch my sickness," Eren protested.

"I'll be fine. I don't fall sick easily. Move over."

Eren rolled his eyes, but shifted a little bit, making more room for her.

"Fine then. But don't blame me in the morning if you start feeling like crap, Miss 'I-never-fall-sick'."

She sat next to him, their shoulders and legs brushing. Mikasa unwrapped half her scarf, and handed it to Eren, who wrapped it around his neck.

"Mm, you're really warm," Eren remarked after a moment, scooting closer to her.

Mikasa smiled to herself. Eren had always been the cuddly type, though if she told him this she guessed he would probably be too embarrassed to sleep on the same bed as her ever again.

"Tomorrow will you come with me to the river?" Eren asked.

"If you're feeling better."

"Of course I'll be better! You're the one who better not fall sick now!"

"Mm."

"We can go swimming too!" Eren said excitedly, turning to her, his green eyes sparkling. "It's warm enough to do that now!"

"You can't swim in there, the water is too dirty. Besides, you don't even know how to swim."

"Meh, how difficult could it be? You just flap around with your arms and legs a bit, that's all there is to it," Eren said confidently, though in reality he had no clue about the subject matter.

"No. You'll drown and then I'll have to save you."

"_You'll _save _me? _Like hell you will! You don't even know how to swim yourself!"

"You're the one who said it's not a big deal."

"Probably isn't. Those Recon Corps soldiers kill Titans. Now I bet _that's _a lot harder than swimming."

"Do you still want to join them?"

"Yep!"

They talked for a bit more, until Eren's eyes grew heavy, his words almost slurred.

"Sleepy?" Mikasa asked him. "It's probably the medicine taking effect."

"No. M'fine," Eren mumbled, leaning into her, his head falling on her shoulder.

Mikasa patted his head, and he curled his hand around her arm.

"I'll go now," Mikasa said softly. "So you can sleep properly."

Eren's hold on her arm tightened.

Mikasa turned slightly to look at him. His eyes were shut, though his cheeks were still flushed from the fever. She could hear his soft breathing, and see the rise and fall of his chest.

It gave her a warm feeling in her heart, watching him sleep. She always thought that Eren looked so calm, so innocent when he was asleep. A sharp contrast to the hyperactive little spitfire he turned into once awake.

Mikasa snuggled into his side, resting her head on his.

"G'night then, Eren."

* * *

_(Fifteen years later)_

"Here, drink this."

"No."

"It'll help you feel better. It's medicine. Hanji gave it to me."

"And you think it's a good idea making me drink something that crazy woman gives you?"

"...fair point. But you should eat something, at least."

"I already ate."

"One potato! That doesn't count."

"Try saying that in front of Sasha."

"Mikasa..." Eren sighed, raking a hand through his dark brown hair. "Why are you being so frustrating? I'm just looking out for you."

"Now you know how I always feel about you?" Mikasa said sniffily.

"What the heck? Why are you turning this on me?!"

"Where's Rivaille-heichou?" Mikasa asked, swiftly changing the topic. "I need to discuss something with that midget."

"What did he do now?" Eren asked, sitting on the side of her bed.

"He's put me off duty for six entire months. Stupid chibi. Just who does he think he is?!"

"I asked him to, Mikasa. You need to rest-"

"You asked him to?!" Mikasa's eyes flashed. "Eren, why would you do that?! Without even asking me first?!"

"You know perfectly well why, Mikasa," Eren groaned. "Armin felt it was for the best as well. Stop being so moody."

"Well that's your fault too," Mikasa snapped at him, uncharacteristically short-tempered.

"Maybe," Eren said, grinning a little.

"Stop looking so smug," Mikasa scolded him. "There's no need for you to be so proud of yourself."

"I think there is."

"..."

"It feels like our roles have been reversed, ya know," Eren said, giving her a small smile as he lifted her covers and slid into the bed next to her.

"Does it?" Mikasa asked, leaning her head against his shoulder.

Eren wrapped his arms around her and pulled back against him, one of his hands slipping under her shirt and skirting across her stomach.

"I - I felt something!" he exclaimed after a moment, as he caressed her belly. "I think - I think it kicked me!"

"It's your child," Mikasa murmured, her hand covering his. "A fighter. Can't stay still for long."

"A fighter, huh?" Eren kissed her hair. "I like the sound of that."

* * *

_Author's Notes: Sooo, I was largely inspired by those official chibi anime special episode things. The one where Eren is whining about how Mikasa didn't come to wake him up in the morning, and even cries about it. It was kind of adorable. And even though the animators joke a lot with the specials, it's kind of canon in a way, right? So I can see Eren actually wanting Mikasa's attention when he doesn't get it, but then bitching when he does. Also, the first bit takes place when they're much younger and he's not all homicidal - or titanicidal. Whatever. And the second one, well, if Mikasa's acts a bit ooc... she's pregnant, so she's allowed to get mood swings, I guess._

_Also, did anyone get the Free! reference? Make no mistake, I love Free! haha. I just think it's so different in tone from SnK that a character like Eren would (assuming they broke the third wall) think it was quite easy/pointless in comparison. Hence those dialogues (since there also seems to be some kind of friendly rivalry going on between the fandoms, that was just my little input; I am not actually making any statements about whether swimming is easy or difficult, quite frankly, I am a terrible swimmer haha) _

_Hope you liked it. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think! _

_I can't promise when the next update will be. I am primarily focusing on Losing Control, just have 3 projects to keep me occupied on the side when I need a break on that story (smut, fluff and ErenMikaLevi respectively, depending on which of the three I want to write haha). I'll update whenever I get sudden inspiration to write ErenMika fluff I guess. Though if you do have any particular requests please let me know. I'll try catering to them if I can, though can't make any promises there._

_I also needed to write something fluffy today because after last night's episode - salfkjskglj I CRIED ANNIE THAT BITCH UGH POOR HEICHOU DID YOU SEE HIS FACE?! (though I'm looking forward to episode 22! The RivaMika brotp tag team woohoo, can't wait to watch them kick ass!) _

_Welllll anyways! Thanks for reading! _


	2. Marriage

_Disclaimer: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin_

_Author's Note: Thank you all for the great reviews and prompts! I really appreciate it! _

_ So my friend **deathmakesapoet** __(you have all probably heard of him/read his stuff by now, most MikaEren shippers in this fandom would have - and if you haven't, WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING, go to his profile!) _and I were having a wonderful discussion about how kid!Eren was always so sweet to kid!Mikasa in canon. 

_And we figured that with all his whining about not being Mikasa's brother, he totally had a latent, cute little kid!crush on her. And that he had already decided in his little mind that he would marry her. Or something. But then the Titans came and messed everything up. Gr. Damn Titans. Anyways, it was a stimulating conversation to say the least, and it resulted in me having to write this sickeningly sweet piece of fluff to get it out of my system._

_I think it is possible for Eren to have his cute and sweet moments. Though he was an angry child at times, the manga does show instances of him being adorable - like when he jumped out of that laundry and made that face just so he could see his mom laugh. In the manga he notices Mikasa's hair as a child too, and the two are quite close. _

_Warning: Technically none, given that it's fluff, but I warn you, this is cavity-inducing. Also, it takes place about 2-3 weeks after Mikasa came to live with Eren. Before they encountered the bullies and he discovered that she's badass and doesn't need his protection, after which poor Eren went on a whole different trip. This is the stage where he still thinks he needs to protect her (and revels in the idea of being her hero)._

* * *

**Marriage**

* * *

"-and then once the brave knight had saved the princess from the dragon, he took her back to the kingdom. The prince was extremely grateful that he had gotten his bride-to-be back, and rewarded the knight with a magnificent castle and one hundred thousand gold coins. The knight was able to use the coins to buy medicine for his sick mother. And the prince and the princess got married. And they all lived happily ever after. The end."

Armin carefully shut his book, placing it down on the crisp grass.

"Well? Did you guys like it?"

He turned to his two friends, who were lounging on the grass next to him. Mikasa was lying on her stomach, propping her chin up with her hands, as she gazed at him out of unblinking, inky black eyes. Eren was flopped out on his back next to her, as fidgety as ever, his little fingers twirling through strands of Mikasa's hair.

"It was nice," Mikasa said softly. "Thanks, Armin."

Eren's emerald green eyes were bright as he rolled upright into a sitting position.

"I think we should play that game next," he declared. "I am sick of the military police and thieves one."

"We can play that," Armin said amiably. "Now that Mikasa's here, she can even be the princess."

"Me?" Mikasa asked. "The princess?"

"Of course it's gotta be you," Eren said, flicking at her dark tresses. "You even have hair like a princess, see."

Mikasa pulled her scarf up to her cheeks, but nodded. "Okay."

"I'll be the knight," Eren said excitedly, grinning at her. "I'll protect you from the evil goblins. And save you from that dragon thing."

He looked absolutely thrilled at the prospect.

"I'll have an awesome sword and everything. Or two swords, like they do in the Scouting Legion. A cape too! Yup. So you don't have to be scared, Mikasa."

"Alright," she agreed.

"Then I shall be the prince," Armin said, seeing that it was the only worthy part left. "Wait - that means I don't get to do much. Except marry Mikasa in the end."

"What?!" Eren snapped, turning to him suddenly. "Why do you get to marry Mikasa?!"

He was scowling now, and Armin eyed him warily, a little surprised by the sudden shift in his countenance.

"That's what it says in the book," Armin explained patiently. "The knight saves the princess and gives her back to the prince. The prince marries the princess and pays the knight one hundred thousa-"

"I don't want your money!" Eren cried. "If anyone's marrying Mikasa, it's gonna be me!"

"Okay. If you want to marry her, why don't you be the prince? I'll be the knight," Armin suggested.

"No!_ I_ have to protect her from the dragon, that's also _my_ job!" Eren insisted.

"But then the prince-"

"Screw the prince! I'm the one who saved her!" Eren raged. "I think that means I should get to marry her too, if I like. Besides, I bet Mikasa would rather marry a strong knight over some lame prince. Right Mikasa?!"

He whirled around, eyes flashing as they bore into Mikasa's. Mikasa looked taken aback. She had been silent the entire time, carefully covering her blushing cheeks with her scarf.

"Mikasa!" he flicked a lock of her hair into her face, impatient.

"What is it, Eren?" she asked, tilting her head so that her hair fell back into place.

"Who would you rather marry? Me or Armin?"

"Um," Armin gulped. "I don't really think that's the question here…"

"Mikasa!" Eren grabbed her hand and tugged on it insistently. "Hurry up and decide already!"

Mikasa mumbled something, but her voice was muffled by her scarf.

"What?" Eren asked, leaning in closer. "Can't hear you."

"I want to marry you, Eren," Mikasa said in a small voice.

Eren didn't know why, but the way she said it made his cheeks feel suddenly warm. He beamed at her though, his heart lifting at her words.

"See Armin!" he shot their friend a huge smile. "I told ya she'd want me!"

"Alright then," Armin sighed, though he was trying not to laugh at the expression on Mikasa's face.

The little girl was usually so stoic, but at Eren's words, she had gone bright red.

"Let's play now!" Eren yelled, scampering over to one of the big rocks, Mikasa in tow. "Okay, Mikasa. You wait here. This is our castle, okay. I'm gonna go out and hunt Titans. Stay safe."

"Huh?" Armin was confused. "Eren there aren't any Titans in this story. And if you're going to be the prince and the knight, what'll I do?"

"You can be the scumbag who kidnaps her and -" Eren suddenly broke off, his expression darkening.

"What's wrong?" Armin asked, but Eren didn't reply.

The blonde boy placed a hand on Eren's shoulder, shaking slightly. "Eren?"

Eren shrugged him off roughly, scowling.

"It's a stupid game anyways. I don't want to play." Eren crossed his arms and stalked a few meters away, his sudden dark mood hanging over him like a thundercloud.

"Huh?" Armin looked confusedly over at Eren, and then at Mikasa, who had gone back to her usual blank expression.

He couldn't for the life of him figure out what had triggered this sudden mood swing, but Eren had always been like that: perfectly cheerful one moment, and then inexplicably angry the next.

Mikasa, in the meanwhile, had walked over to Eren.

"Eren?" she asked softly.

"What?!"

"It's alright."

Armin didn't quite understand what passed between them, but somehow, Eren's mood seemed to have been alleviated slightly.

"Do you still want to play, Mikasa?" Eren asked.

"I don't mind," she replied.

"Fine," Eren sighed, before walking back towards Armin. "Okay. Let's play. You be the - be the -"

"How about we skip that part," Armin said hurriedly.

Armin was perceptive for his age. He figured that Eren's sudden displeasure had something to do with the idea of Mikasa getting kidnapped. He wasn't entirely sure, but whatever it was, Armin didn't want to upset Eren again.

"Let's just skip that part," Armin said, "and go to the part where - um - oh, I know! The part where you get married!"

"Married?" Eren scrunched his nose. "But that'll be boring. There's no fighting, is there?"

"You're the one who was so dead set on making Mikasa marry you," Armin pointed out.

"Yeah, I was, so?" Eren crossed his arms, sticking out his bottom lip. "She already said she would. We don't actually have to go and do it."

"Yes you do," Armin insisted. "Otherwise another knight can come and steal her from you."

Eren fell so easily into the trap.

"Like hell I'd let them do that!" he shouted. "Mikasa. Get over here. We're getting married!"

Armin chuckled, as Mkasa slowly walked towards Eren.

"Okay!" Eren cried, before pausing, and looking questioningly at Armin. "What the heck do we do now?"

"I'm not sure," Armin bit his lip. "You should hold hands though. And she's supposed to have a veil on her face, and you have to take it off."

"What's a veil?" Eren scrunched his nose.

Mikasa was completely still, like a statue. She still hadn't said a word.

"It's kind of like a cloth thing that goes over her head and face," Armin explained. "And you pull it back over her head."

"How do you know so much?" Eren demanded.

"I've seen it!" Armin blushed. "Haven't you seen those weddings happen near the chapel?"

"I never paid them much attention," Eren shrugged, before turning to Mikasa. "Oi. Mikasa."

The little girl stared at her feet, unable to meet his eyes.

"Mikasa!" Eren whined. "Do you want to get married or not?"

"I do," Mikasa said quickly, her head shooting up.

Eren looked at her worriedly. "Are you okay? Your face looks funny."

"I'm fine!" Her voice was higher-pitched than usual.

"Okay. Anyways, Armin says you need a veil thing," Eren said, his face lighting up. "Oh. This'll work, right?"

He pulled her scarf loose and dumped it unceremoniously over her head.

"There," Eren examined his handiwork, as Mikasa gazed at him from under the maroon cloth, watching him with wide eyes.

"I guess that'll do," Armin said. "Um, now you're supposed to say your vows."

"What are vows?" Eren asked.

"Vows are when you say thing to each other, before getting married."

"Well that's just stupid," Eren declared. "Mikasa and I talk all the time anyways. This is a dumb game. I'm bored. Whaddya say, Mikasa? Let's do something else."

"..."

"Wait!" Armin cried. "You're forgetting the most important part!"

"What part?" Eren asked suspiciously.

"You have to kiss the bride!" Armin said breathlessly.

"What?!" Eren yelped. "That's gross! Where do you come up with shit like that?!"

"You have to do it," Armin persisted. "It doesn't count unless you do!"

"You're lying!" Eren accused. "Why can't it count? Mikasa, you'll count it right, even if I don't kiss you?"

"Um…" Mikasa bit her lip, fidgeting with her scarf-veil.

"I'm the pastor though," Armin argued. "And I'm saying it won't count. I already let you skip the vows."

"Ugh, this is annoying," Eren rolled his eyes. "Let's play somethi - ah!"

He gasped, his green eyes widening. His expression was almost comical, as Mikasa suddenly grabbed him by the shoulders with her dainty little hands, leaned in, and pecked him softly on the cheek. She quickly pulled away thereafter, releasing him like she'd been burned.

Eren's face flashed several shades of red, and he stared at her.

"Mikasa?" he squeaked.

"There, it's done, okay," she said calmly, though her voice was slightly strained. "Armin, it's nearly dinner time. Eren and I should be getting home."

"Ah, okay," Armin said cheerfully. "I'll see you guys tomorrow. Bye!"

Armin skipped off. Eren was still in shock, staring at Mikasa, that he didn't even bid Armin goodbye.

"Well?" Mikasa reached down tentatively for Eren's hand. "Let's go?"

She curled her fingers around his. He was oddly silent as they walked back home, which she found odd. He was usually so talkative.

"Eren?" Mikasa asked.

He didn't respond.

"Eren?" she tried again.

He was staring straight ahead, his eyes glazed.

"Eren!" she snapped, losing her patience and bumping his shoulder with hers.

"Ah! Wh-what?!" he jumped, but finally turned to face her.

His gaze was clear when it met hers, and Mikasa felt like she had butterflies fluttering around in her stomach.

"Um - well - are you - mad at me?" she asked shyly.

He scrunched his eyebrows. "Why would I be mad at you?"

Mikasa smiled, relieved. "Never mind."

"Huh?"

"Let's go home."

* * *

"Mom! Mikasa and me got married!"

Carla Jaeger looked up from her cooking, raising an eyebrow.

Given all the nonsense that Eren had a tendency to spout from his mouth, that was the last thing she had expected to hear.

"Sorry, what?"

"We got married," Eren repeated, plopping down on a chair. "Gee, I'm starved!"

"Is that so?" Carla fought the smile that was pulling at her lips, turning to Mikasa, who had taken a seat quietly next to Eren. "Is this true, Mikasa?"

"Of course it is!" Eren cried. "Why do you have to ask her?"

"Keep your voice down," Carla scolded, and he pouted.

"Yes," Mikasa replied in a tiny voice.

"I see," Carla's eyes crinkled, and she said nothing more.

She busied herself with preparing dinner, resisting the urge to pick up Eren and pinch his chubby little cheeks - her son was quite the brat, but he had his moments when he was absolutely adorable. Mikasa was the same - the little girl was nothing but an angel.

_It's good you found her, Eren. If you really do want to marry her when you grow up, take good care of her till then… though since it's Mikasa, I should probably be telling her that about you…_

_That girl has such a lovely face though. I've been telling Grisha that she's going to grow up to be a real beauty. We'll have to keep an eye out for her, Eren will as well. I'm sure a lot of the boys in the village will start to pursue her a few years from now…_

_I wonder what the townsfolk would say at the wedding though, since they both grew up under the same roof. It shouldn't be a problem though, she's adopted after all. I would love to go for another wedding! I never thought Eren was even the type to take an interest in girls, but I guess it's always been different for Mikasa. She'd look so pretty in my old wedding gown though, if she wanted to wear it… with a complexion and hair like that -_

Mikasa's voice jerked her out of her wandering thoughts. Carla shook her head to herself, before turning around.

I can't be thinking like this now! They're only nine! A lot can change in the next few years…

"Yes, Mikasa?"

"I was wondering something," Mikasa murmured. "For a long time. Nobody's ever told me."

"What is it?"

"How are babies made?"

Carla Jaeger nearly fainted at the question. Eren, however, seemed interested and he immediately shot up from his slumped position on the table.

"Ooh, yes!" Eren's eyes shone brightly. "I wanna know too, mom! How are they made?"

Carla smiled to herself wistfully.

_Aren't they on a roll today. First Eren with all his marriage-talk, and now Mikasa wants to know how babies are made. At least this means I'll probably live long enough to see my grandkids…_

* * *

_Author's Note: ...poor Carla (HQ you did not just go there and ruin all the fluff!) _

_Please review and let me know what you thought of that!_

_And if anyone wants an answer to Mikasa's question - go check out my other oneshot collection: Shingeki no Smut! (hehehe... but I warn you, that one is rated M for a reason, the title is pretty self-explanatory) **  
**_

_Also. There's this official art out (by the anime team) that features Eren and Mikasa as children, sitting on this field. They're back to back, and Eren is leaning against her. And the scarf is tied around them both. It's freaking adorable. It gave me so many feels. They are like a married couple in that picture, even though they are nine. And the anime team so obviously ships/supports them. Armin is there too in the art, third-wheeling in the background (but isn't he the biggest MikaEren shipper ever?! And everyone knows that Armin is always right, smart boy). I saw a tiny thumbnail of it somewhere... but I'm wondering if anyone has seen the full version anywhere? If you have, please please do let me know! Thanks!_

_PS - **I finally got a tumblr! **No idea how to use it, but follow/friend/whatever me! The link is on my profile page. _


	3. Comfort

_Disclaimer: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin_

_Author's Notes: Thank you all so much for the reviews. It's been wonderful reading them. This chapter isn't actually based off of a prompt. I had to write it after watching episode 22, so it takes place after that. The anime team clearly ships MikaEren. That episode made me bawl my eyes out like a baby, but it also gave me so many feels. Especially the scene where Mikasa holds Eren's hand. And he let's her. Note how one of his arms is covering his face - he could have done that with both arms, but he didn't. Which implies that he is deliberately allowing her to hold his hand/wants it/whatever. Go anime team! I swear, I saw that and my heart just - just - yeah. So I wrote this._

_I hope you enjoy it. Please review. I cannot express how happy all your kind words make me! _

* * *

**Comfort**

* * *

"The Female Titan?!" Eren's green eyes were flashing with fear, his voice panicked as he looked at her, desperately pleading for answers.

"It got away."

"What about the mission?! Everybody - "

"It failed." Her voice was like stone, though her expression was soft. Eren felt his eyes sting.

He looked down, taking in the dark green cloak that had been draped over him.

"This is - was it you, who saved me again?" he asked, a lump forming in his throat. He found himself unable to look her in the eyes just then.

Mikasa pulled at her scarf, but didn't reply.

"We're near the wall," she said after a moment, and something in her voice told him that she wasn't ready to say anything more.

* * *

The inside of Wall Maria was almost as brutal as the outside had been. Though there were no Titans, there were humans, hurling allegations, verbal attacks, insults.

Eren overheard Petra's father speaking to Levi. From the man's words, it almost sounded like Petra and the Corporal had been lovers, something which Eren had never realized, since he hadn't thought the Corporal capable of that kind of thing - but then he realized that he didn't actually know anything of the Corporal's personal life at all.

Ahead of them, Irvin was being bombarded with abuses and brickbats, though the man remained completely silent, not retorting to even a single one. Eren grit his teeth, falling back against the makeshift pillow. He was trembling all over, trying to hold back the tears.

Mikasa's hand found his, her skin warm and smooth against his. Eren didn't pull away. It comforted him, but it was also too much for him to handle in his already emotional state. The dam broke, and the tears began streaming. His body was wracked by sobs, and he lifted his left arm to cover his eyes, though he didn't remove his right hand from Mikasa's hold.

A few moments later, she squeezed his hand - so gently, so softly. Eren felt his heart clench, and he curled his fingers around hers.

Mikasa stayed by his side even when they got out of the cart. For once, Eren found himself extremely grateful for her presence. Her hand was still holding his, and he didn't bother to pull away. He felt hollow, empty on the inside.

His comrades were dead. The mission had failed. It was all his fault.

* * *

Dinner that night was a somber and silent affair. The moment he was finished, Eren headed straight for his room - he had been put in the dungeons, again. They had one night of rest, before they commenced the second part of their operation tomorrow. That's when they would have to deal with the aftermath of the disastrous expedition.

He wasn't entirely surprised when Mikasa followed him. He had half-expected her to. They walked in complete silence down the corridor. He held the door open for her, and once they were both inside, he crashed on to his bed, rolling over till he was lying at the back.

He stared at the ceiling, not saying a single word. Wordlessly, Mikasa perched herself on the edge of his bed. Her hand brushed against his again.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" she asked softly.

"No." Eren said flatly.

She closed her hand over his, and again, Eren felt his eyes sting. He scooted over to make room for her as she lay down on the bed next to him. It was a small bed; their shoulders were brushing.

"We haven't... done this since we were kids," Mikasa whispered.

He felt the tears begin to fall, and didn't reply.

She felt him shaking against her.

"It's my fault - " he said softly between sobs. "Levi-heichou's squad - the others - it's all - "

He broke down then, unable to continue.

"Eren..."

Mikasa turned around slightly so that she was facing him, and reached out with a hand. She cupped his face gently, her thumb wiping away his tears.

"It'll be alright," she said soothingly.

She pressed his head to her neck, holding him there as he cried. His tears ran down her neck, soaking her shirt, but Mikasa didn't mind.

Eren finally pulled away and turned to her, his tear-stained eyes meeting her dark ones. She was gazing at him so tenderly - he couldn't take it.

"Th-thanks," he choked out finally.

"You don't have to thank me, Eren." Her hand was at his cheek again.

Eren wanted to say more to her, so much more. But he didn't. There was too much to say, and he didn't even know where to start.

Instead, he placed his hand over hers, over the hand that was at his cheek. She scooted closer to him, and he leaned into her. Their noses brushed for a moment, and the contact sent an electrifying tingle down his spine. Her bangs were brushing against his face, and Eren pulled away slightly.

"I hope everything goes well tomorrow," Mikasa said slowly. "Otherwise, who knows when we'll be able to be like this again."

"Don't say that," he said harshly, his turquoise eyes glimmering in the dull candlelight.

But he knew the truth of her words. Since the mission had failed and they were unable to capture the Female Titan - Irvin would be held by the Military Police. And that meant he would be handed over as well. The thought made his blood run cold.

Mikasa seemed to sense his uneasiness.

"Don't worry," she told him. "Even if - even if it doesn't. I'll protect you. I won't let them lay a hand on you."

"Mikasa..." he breathed.

He took her hand between the both of his, and bought it to his lips. Mikasa's eyes grew wide, a blush coloring her cheeks as he kissed her fingers, one by one.

"E-Eren..." She trembled against him.

"I don't want to talk about it," he said. Mikasa shuddered, feeling his warm breath on her fingers. Her heart was fluttering wildly - Eren had never displayed that kind of affection towards her before.

Eren idly wondered what Levi was doing. He wondered if Levi and Petra had once been similar to what he and Mikasa were right now. The thought made his heart ache.

If anything, the latest mission had made him frightfully aware of their mortality. Any second, and even the most skilled of soldiers could disappear, in an instant, their entire existence wiped out.

Eren had never bothered about it before, but it hit him then, that Mikasa wasn't invincible either. Levi's entire squad had been wiped out by one Titan.

His stomach plummeted wildly at the thought. He couldn't bear thinking about it. Craving more of her comfort, more of her touch - proof that at least she was still there at his side - he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him.

Mikasa gasped as Eren's arms enveloped her. He was warm, and she could feel his heart beating against her chest.

He pulled away after a moment, and they stared into one another's eyes. Something had changed then, and neither of them was sure what it was. Mikasa's heart was hammering wildly under Eren's gaze. There was something intense in his eyes, something that she couldn't recognize amidst the roiling emotions written there.

He leaned in, pressing his forehead against hers. Mikasa's eyes fluttered shut. She was content to be held there by him, experiencing the wonderful intimacy. She wasn't entirely sure where it had started - she had initiated it herself, but she hadn't expected such a strong response from him.

Her heart leapt when she felt his lips press softly, hesitantly against hers.

It was a tender kiss. She could feel the wetness of his eyelashes, his tears against her cheek, streaming down into their connected lips. She could taste the saltiness, amidst the unique taste of _him, _of Eren. His lips were gentle, but gradually grew insistent, and one of his hands moved up to cup her head, his fingers threading through her hair.

Mikasa thought her heart would burst from emotion, as she kissed him back. He pulled away suddenly, and she whimpered from the loss of contact, but he started raining soft kisses on her skin - her forehead, her eyelids, her cheeks. It was like a dream for her, and Mikasa clutched him tightly to her.

She wondered if he had known about her feelings, all this time. She wanted to ask him, but feared that if she did, he would stop kissing her to respond. So she didn't say anything. Eren did stop, eventually, pulling away from her.

His eyes were rimmed with red, and it tugged at her heartstrings.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, after a moment. "I shouldn't have. I just needed - "

"No." She pressed a finger to his lips, silencing him. "It's okay. I'm glad. I've always wanted - I - I've always felt this way about you."

"Hm." Eren rolled onto his back again. Mikasa cuddled into his side, resting her head on his chest. His hand came up to stroke her hair.

"You - you're the most important person in the world to me, Eren." Mikasa felt her voice cracked. "All I want is to be by your side. I - I thought maybe you considered me a nuisance - like an annoying sister - "

"I have never considered you my sister," he cut her off, and Mikasa felt hope swelling within her.

"R-really?"

"Never. Not since the day I met you. I always thought _you _treated me like your little brother or something. That's why I would get so angry."

Tears welled up in Mikasa's eyes, as this time, she leaned up, letting their lips melt together.

"Can I - can I stay here?" she asked breathlessly, when they pulled apart. "With you? Just for tonight."

He tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear and kissed her on the forehead.

Mikasa took that as a yes, and settled back against his chest as he continued to stroke her hair.

* * *

_Author's Note: So I guess that was more of fluff/angst (flangst? Idk) than actual fluff. Oh well. I am actually tempted to extend it into a smut (dirty mind I know, don't judge) - so you may see a continuation of this in Shingeki no Smut, my other ErenMika collection._

_Please review and let me know what you think! _

_I also want to announce that I finally got a tumblr! The link is on my profile, if you're interested. I'm still a newbie at tumblr, but I try to post some ErenMika stuff. And this one Facebook-parody thing which wouldn't have been allowed on fanfiction (I had written a Facebook parody for one of my other fandoms and it was quite popular, so I thought I'd try it for SnK as well, just for fun and to take my mind off the seriousness of the anime/manga)_

_Also, if you've read chapter 49 and are interested, please check out my fic_ **Fifty.** _I was going to post it here, but then it got too long, and it had a lot more than just ErenMika fluff (though it did have ErenMika fluff too) so I posted it as a separate story. It's basically my version of what chapter 50 of the manga should be. _


	4. 25

_Disclaimer: Don't own SnK_

_A/N: Was requested this on tumblr. Very short, wrote it in about five minutes. Based off of SnK anime episode 25, takes place right about when they cut at Eren staring sadly at Mikasa. Because we all know something happened then, they just won't show us what. _

* * *

**25**

* * *

"Eren!"

Eren snapped out of his crazed reverie at Mikasa's voice - she sounded so _hurt, _and it pierced his heart.

"I - I don't feel like that now," he said softly, looking at her.

_Not when I'm with you. _

Mikasa's eyes were shining with tears, her voice broken.

"I'm glad you came back," she choked out, and then suddenly reached out to grasp his hand. Her skin was soft and cool against his.

Eren watched her sadly, a lump growing in his throat. Her face was obscured by a curtain of hair, but she was trembling, and he could tell that he had really upset her.

_I always worry her, don't I?_

Mikasa squeezed his hand, and Eren felt something stir in his heart, something warm, but painful. He curled his fingers slowly around hers.

"Mikasa," he murmured after a moment. "I'm sorry."

She didn't reply, and he saw the tears dripping down onto her boots. Eren's heart went out to her.

"Hey. Mikasa!" Eren pulled his hand gently from her grasp and gripped her chin, forcing her to look at him. Her cheeks were wet with tears. "Why are you _crying?_"

"I'm so scared that one day - one day I'll actually lose you!" Mikasa sobbed.

Eren resolved to be more careful next time. He badly wanted to comfort her, but he didn't know what to say. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him.

"Please don't cry," he whispered into her hair, squeezing her to him. Her head rested against his chest, and she was soft, and warm. He hadn't held her like this, not since they had been kids.

Eventually, Mikasa hugged him back, her arms circling his neck. Eren held her as she cried, her tears soaking into his shirt. His hand came up to stroke her hair.

"You won't lose me," he muttered. "So stop crying."

He brushed his lips against her forehead, and noted the pink flush on her cheeks. In spite of himself, Eren was oddly pleased by her reaction.

He thought of kissing her again - maybe on the cheek - anything to make her look livelier, happier. He was seized by the urge to do exactly that, when his stomach rumbled.

The ever-perceptive Mikasa noticed it at once.

"When did you last eat, Eren?" she scolded.

And in an instant, the crying and vulnerable girl was gone, and she was back into protective mode. Eren sighed, reluctantly letting her go as she disentangled herself from him. His fingers lingered on her waist. He would have liked to hold her longer, but Mikasa had stood up and was heading towards the door.

"Stay in bed," she ordered him. "I'll bring you something to eat."

"You don't have to," he began, but she was already gone.

Eren sighed, slumping back into the pillows. "Always acting like my mother. She'll never get it..."

* * *

_A/N: So many ErenMika feels in that episode. The anime team clearly ships them. And I really do think Eren loves her. Please review! Sorry this is so short, I'm hard pressed for time! _


	5. Together

_Disclaimer: I am not the genius that is Isayama so I don't own SnK_

**_Spoiler alert: Snk manga chapter 50. Haven't read it? GO READ NOW, IT'S OUT! And then come back haha._**

_Author's Note: CANONCANONCANONCANON! VICTORY! MIKAEREN IS CANON! (or is well on the way to being) This takes place during/after manga chapter 50. Not too long, just a small continuation. It just had to be done._

* * *

**Together**

* * *

"Thank you for being with me."

Eren's emerald eyes grew wide as he stared at her. The battle raged around them - the advancing Titans, the shouts of soldiers, the sounds of whirring wires and metal slashing into flesh - but in that moment, it seemed like it was just the two of them in the world.

Tears were streaming down Eren's cheeks, and Mikasa let herself be drawn in by his eyes, those beautiful, beautiful eyes. They were focused on her, and there was a possibility that she would never be able to look into them again.

_I'll never see him again. I'll never get a chance. I have to tell him._

The pounds of the Titans footsteps grew louder, but both Eren and Mikasa remained frozen, their gazes locked.

"Thank you," Mikasa continued, her voice trembling, "for teaching me how to live."

She felt her cheeks heat up at his intense gaze and found that she couldn't look into his eyes anymore, as much as she wanted.

She reached up to touch the soft material wrapped around her neck.

"Thanks - " Mikasa's voice cracked, the tears falling down her cheeks as well, "for tying this scarf around me."

She smiled at him - her first genuine smile in a long time - as their death approached, extended a large hand.

Eren was still staring at her, his eyes a roiling sea of emotions. She couldn't read them but there was no time to.

_I'll never see your face again. I'll never get to - _

Mikasa leaned in slightly. He didn't back away. She could feel his warm breath on her lips. Their noses brushed.

She saw Eren squeeze his eyes shut, his face pained.

And then in one swift motion he had stood up and was standing in front of her, guarding her, blocking her.

His fists were wreathed in flames.

He turned back, his piercing eyes boring into hers.

"It's just a scarf," he said in a rough voice. "I'll tie it around you as many times as you want."

Mikasa's heart fluttered wildly at his words, and Eren turned back to face the beast that was threatening to tear them apart.

"From now on, we'll be together forever." He sounded determined, furious, but so utterly certain that Mikasa couldn't help but trust him.

_I'll hold you to that, Eren. It's all I ever wanted. _

* * *

The Titans were attacking it, as if on Eren's unspoken order. Mikasa stared at the scene ahead of her, wide-eyed.

Eren wasted no time though, and turned back to her.

"Come on," he said, wrapping an arm around her waist and helping her up. "We need to get out of here."

He leaned down, and nodded at her. "Get on my back, Mikasa. You're too injured to walk."

She complied, wrapping her arms around his neck. Eren hooked his arms under her legs and carried her away from the mass of Titans.

"Why - are they - eating it?" Mikasa asked.

"I'm not sure myself," Eren muttered. "We'll worry about that later."

* * *

He helped her onto the horse, before swinging on in front of her.

"Hold on to me," he said.

Mikasa did, wondering when he had gotten so protective and caring. She could feel his muscles clench underneath her fingers as they rode.

_He's strong. Eren's so strong... I never even realized..._

Armin and Jean rode up besides them. Jean had collapsed, and his face was smudged with blood. Mikasa felt a flare of panic.

"What happened to him?!" she cried.

"He'll be fine," Armin assured her.

But his blue eyes were shining with tears, reflecting the same sadness that was in her heart.

_Hannes-san..._

Mikasa tightened her grip on Eren, burying her head into his back as the tears came, again.

* * *

Once they were back, Mikasa found herself confined to a bed, with Eren and Armin watching over her. It was like the tables had been turned.

"I'm gonna go check up on Jean," Armin said after awhile, standing up. "I'll be back."

"Tell him to take care of himself," Mikasa called weakly after him, struggling to sit up.

Eren was at her side at once, his hands on her shoulders. "Careful, don't strain yourself."

"I'll tell him." Armin nodded. "Eren, you coming?"

Eren bit his lip. "Tell Jean I'll come by later."

Mikasa's heart leapt in her throat. The door closed softly behind Armin as he left. Eren didn't move from the side of her bed, though one of his hands came to gently brush a lock of hair out of her face.

"E-Eren?" Mikasa felt herself blush.

Eren looked down for a moment. "Mikasa, back then, before... were you - were you going to - "

She saw his a tinge of red color his cheeks and he stopped mid-sentence, refusing to meet her eyes.

"Wh-what is it?" Mikasa felt herself tremble; she had a feeling she knew what he was talking about.

_I got carried away. I almost kissed him, I shouldn't have, he knows now, I - _

"I meant what I said, y'know," Eren mumbled to his hands.

"Huh?"

"About - the scarf." His hands came to touch the material wrapped around her neck. "And - being together - with you - always..."

Mikasa felt her breath catch. "Eren..."

He was looking at her again, his gaze so tender. She leaned into him. His breath ghosted against her lips, and she could smell him, his musky scent intoxicating her.

Eren's hands were cupping her cheeks, his fingers shaking, his touch light and hesitant.

"We're not going to die though," Eren whispered. "So don't do it because you think it's the last time."

And then his lips were on hers, and he was kissing her, softly, gently. Mikasa kissed him back, a wild happiness blossoming in her heart.

When they pulled away, she realized that he was crying. She reached up and brushed away his tears with her thumbs, and Eren did the same for her - she hadn't noticed her own tears.

"Eren, I have to tell you," Mikasa said breathlessly, "I'm in lo-"

"No." Eren rested his forehead against hers, holding her to him. "Not now. Save those words for once this is all over."

"But what if - "

"It will end," Eren promised her. "I'll kill them all. I'll end this. And after that, you can say it to me, okay?"

"You - you won't push me away anymore?" she couldn't help but ask.

Eren hugged her to him, and Mikasa pressed her cheek to his chest, hearing the steady thump of his heartbeat. He raised a hand to stroke her hair softly.

"I told you, didn't I? We'll always be together, Mikasa."

* * *

_A/N: Please review and let me know what you think! I'm going to refrain from posting a long-ass author's note about the feels in that chapter (already did it on tumblr lolol) but feel free to let me know your thoughts in a review! And if you want to squee/fangasm about/discuss the chapter, PM me! _

_Love you all, it's a wonderful day to be an ErenMika shipper! Thank you Isayama-sensei for giving us hope/pretty much concrete proof that this is a reciprocated love. I mean, Eren could have just said 'you're welcome' or anything else, his words were rather... meaningful and specific... oops, said I wouldn't ramble, but I have already started. More later! Bye, loves! _


End file.
